the guy from starbucks
by clumsybella34
Summary: alice and bella start a  deal that take them a long way. will bella fall in love with the mysterie guy? , who will get the room ,no one knowes,will it be a happy ending or a bad .
1. Chapter 1

-BPOV-

"OMG, Alice "

"This place is beautiful" and when I say it was big I mean it was huge, it had 4 rooms, 2 of them were bathrooms, the living room, kitchen, and it also had a balcony.

"Alice, I call the master bedroom" I said

"No, I already call dibs on tha master bedroom" Alice walks in and she has that look that said (ill bet you to it)

"Alice, you wouldn't dare"

"Wouldn't do what" then she took off towards the room, I started to run after her, I am so much faster than her and passed here up but some how we both ended getting there at the same time.

"I win" I chanted childishly

"No you didn't, it was a tie"

"Wat ever, I get the room" when I looked back at Alice she had a evil smirk on her face, I knew she waz font to make my life hell

"Wat are you thinking about

"I'll make a bet with you; who ever can get a boyfriend by the end of the month gets the master bedroom.

I knew it was chance that Alice would win but wat the hell, I will just have to take that chance.

"Deal" I smiled and walked away

(END OF FLASHBACK)

It's been a week since I've made that bet with Alice and I haven't had any luck with finding a boyfriend.

Let me tell you a little about myself and my friends

I am 5'4, light brown hair, golden brown eyes, nice curves, medium size boobs, perfect size butt (not to brag) and I work at footlocker with my 2 besties Alice and Rosalie, we live in California.

Alice is 5'1 she is like a little pixie with short brown hair with blonde streaks , she is always energetic, fun and loving but don't under estimate her ,she has a mean left hook

Rosalie is 5'6 she has the body of a super model and wavy blonde hair with streaks of red in it she is loving ,crazy and loves to shop ,she your go to girl

That pretty much sums up me and my friends

I was sitting at tha both that was closes to the window , me and alice were suppose to meet here at starbucks an hour from now ,you may ask why I was here so early ,personally I didn't know myself ,I don't rember getting out of bed ,pathetic right ive been tired from staying out to late at clubs trying to find a decent guy , of course alice insited we look a little while longer when I told her it waz 12:00 pm already ,Rosalie of course didn't take my side

I rember when we told Rosalie our deal she laughed at us and said good luck.

I didn't get wat she waz saying till now

I didnt know I had zoned out intill someone slapped me

I looked around ready to tell who ever the hell hit me off

There stood a smirking alice

" I knew that would get ya attention" she laughed as I glared

"wat ever, so why did you call this meeting are you ready to give up and let me have the room" I smirked knowing damn well she wouldn't give up that easy

"of course not" she smirked

" I think we should length the period of time to 2 months"

" sounds good to me"

Well , I got to go , you comein ,nah im goin finisn my drink and then go.

-EPOV-

I have been sitting here watching the girls that come in here,waiting for the one that will be my prey , I dont do girlfriends to many heartbreaks and tears, you may say im a player but im just waiting for the right one

(Yeah right)

(who said that)

( the thing in your head)

Just then a this hot girl walks in theres no doubt she was the hottest out of all them that came in .

She had on a leather jacket and a shirt the said "you wish you were me" ,and a back mini skirt with black and purple converse, she had legs that looked like they went on forever,

Some short chick walked in and slapped her ,I could tell by the expression on her face that she waz pissed, then they started talk and then the spiky headed girl left .

I got up and sat in front of her she just looked at me then, went back to looking out the window as if I wasn't there,who couldn't lok at me I was 5'8 light brown/blonde hair green eyes ,I had a 8-pack , and I knew I looked good from all the girls that flirted with me .

I decided to play the first card

" hi, im Edward , and you are."

She looked me up and down ,and then bit her lip which may I add was sexy as hell

"Bella" she smiled and then she did something unexpected she got up put a piece a paper in front of me.

It had her number and said call me .

I was shocked and decided I would call her

When she answered her first words were " I knew you would call'

" oh ,did you so how about you go to dinner with me on Saturday"

" I would love to" she said huskily

"see you at 7 pm then"

"cant wait" she said huskily and hung up before I could reply

I couldn't believe I had a date,well this should be fun.

I got a message saying check my hood'

There on my hood waz a note with a address on

For some reason I knew it was bella , damn I got turned on just thinking of her

She waz goin be the death of me!


	2. Chapter 2

-BPOV-

i was sitting in the living room, when it dawned on me

" i got a date, OMG ,i actually got a date" i yelled while jumping up and down like a little kid did on christmas morning ,I really didnt think he would call ,i cant wait to rub it in alices face

yea thats if you dont f*** it up

huh? who said that

we've went over this once before im you

i must be going crazy

nahhh! you just figured that out

wat ever, shut up and go back to where you came from...

-APOV-

I had just left starbucks and was walking to my car when out of no where, i hit something very hard ,"im so sorry i heard a husky voice say,i looked it the most gorgeous blue eyes ive ever seen .

" no, im sorry i wasnt paying attention" i replied in a small voice , he was very hot so i decied to play the shy girl card on him

i blushed as he looked down on me ,i noticed he still had his had on my waist ,when he noticed he removed it , i backed up and started to walk off

he stopped me and said " is there any chane i could get your number" in a sweet voice , i nearly melted on the spot

i gave him my number and showed him my flirtious smile, and unlocked my car, just as i was gettin in he yelled " do you think i could a name for you ,mysterie girl"

i smirked and got in and just before i drove off i shouted out the window,"alice" i could see him smiling thru my rear view mirror, i couldnt help but think to myself that this day just got a hell of alot better.

-JPOV-

wow ,she was hot ,she remined me of a pixie but not the sweet kind, i think im goin call her and ask her on a date

just as the thought came to me my phone went off it was playing "hamma" the song described the person who was calling perfectly

"wats up bro"

"nuthin much, just font to call this hot chick i just meet"

"oh,my little brother is growing up so quick" i hear him chuckle on the other end

"wat ever man, why you call"

" i cant call to just to see wat my bro is up to"

"no,you only call when you want something"

" youre right, i need your i got a date saturday and i really want to hit it off with this girl"

" you've come to the right place,ill meet you tonight at kolibri's night club"

" a'ight i see you later bro"

i cant believe my brother, the once player is asking me for is to good to be true

-EPOV-

I cant believe i just did that ,oh well might as well get ready for tonight,i have a good feeling about tonight...

-BPOV-

i had just got off the phone with rosalie when alice walked in , we were going out to celebrate rosalie's new job as a nurse, we were all so proud of her she had worked so hard to get this job

alice demaned we go shopping,

yaaaa! sarcasm noted...

-after shopping-

me and alice got ready i had on a gold squeniced dress that stopped rigt above the knees ,it was strapless and showed just the right amount of clevarge,my make-up was light gold eye shadow ,a small amount of lip gloss, some gold hoops and a couple of gold braclets and alice had curled my hair ,to top it off i had 4 inch gold stilettos ,that i could barely walk in.

alice had on a blue coctail dress that brought out her hair ,it was strapless and fit her perfectly ,her eyes had a smoky effect to them and she had ligt pink lip gloss on .she put on blue studs ,a watch and spiked up her hair ,to top it off she wore blue pumps

when rosalie walked in it made me feel really un- beautiful,she had on a red no strap dress that fit her like a glove ,she had red diamonds and red lip stick ,with some red eye shadow ,her blond hait was straight,she had on red pumps ,she looked gorgeous

since it was rosalies night ,we let her pick wat car to pick , she decided to ride in my car, ihad a black ford mustang GT,i loved my baby my dad got it for my 18th b-day.

when we arrived every stared at us ,some how rosalie knew the owner and we got to cut the line,club kolibri's was the hottest joint in LA ,it was were all the big timers went ,alice disapered and left me and rosalie standing by the bar ,we got many wolf callsand hey sexys as we stood there, we ordered to dirty martines ,i had 3 and rosalie had like 4 i lost count after her 3rd one.

i dont know what came over me but when the song "hama came on i dragged rosalie out on the dance floor and we started grinding on each other.

-EPOV-

These 3 fine a** ladies walked in and i couldnt help but stare ,jasper was staring at one of them when all the sudden she turned around and winked , jasper gasped , when the short one walked off jasper left to , i just knew he was goin tap that.

the other 2 stood by the bar drinking , the one with the brown hair stopped drinking and pulled the blonde with her and started grinding with each other and dancing really wrong but so sexy.

when i went to get a closer look at the brown haired one , not only did i become shocked but also really hard ,i saw somebody i never thought to see...

...BELLA!...


End file.
